Unanswered Prayers
by Ember1313
Summary: What happens when an old friend comes back to town? Part of my Unexpected Chemistry Universe series. It takes place after The Game.


AN:

Okay here's a new part to my Unexpected Chemistry Universe series. It takes place after The Game. This one is going to be a two parter that centers around how would Niz deal with Gia reentering thier lives.

~Kelly~

* * *

**_Unanswered Prayers_**

Part One

Nikolas Cassadine was a dead man. Looking down at his hand, he knew without a doubt that his wife was going to kill him. Rubicon had always made Elizabeth nervous especially given how Nikolas tended to ride. Under normal circumstances, he had great control over the horse. In fact, it had been years since Nikolas had been thrown; not that Elizabeth would want to hear that excuse. All she would care about was his broken hand.

He took a diversion though the park hoping to put off the inevitable. It was his own fault really. Elizabeth was not only a dedicated nurse but also seven months pregnant. Nikolas knew she was going to fuss over him something he still was not comfortable with.

As he passed the fountain, Nikolas heard his name being called. Looking around he saw the last person Nikolas ever expected to see again. "Gia, what are you doing here in Port Charles?"

"I'm just passing through. I wanted to show a friend around town. It seems not much has changed."

"Maybe on the surface but underneath nothing is the same."

"I... I heard about Emily. I'm so sorry Nikolas. Losing her must have hurt you so much."

Nikolas tensed for a moment at the mention of Emily's name. Even after all these years, he still missed her. "Thank you," he finally said awkwardly. There was not much else he could say anymore. While losing Emily had hurt it had also lead him to Elizabeth something Nikolas refused to regret. "How have you been?"

"Really good. I'm a manger now and I even opened my own company. I loved modeling but I am so glad I went in to the management side of things."

"It's good that you're happy."

"Gia who is this?"

"Mark this is my... ex Nikolas Cassadine. Nikolas this is one of my business partners Mark Jones."

"Nice to meet you. Gia has told me a lot about you," the other man said shaking Nikolas' hand.

"I'm sure that was an interesting conversation." Nikolas said thanking back to how he and Gia ended. He knew their breakup had hurt the woman greatly. Back then ha had been young and stupid.

"I hate to break this up but we're running late."

"Damn I was hoping to catch up... What about dinner? Maybe we could meet up?"

"Why don't you come to Wyndemere instead?"

"You still live in that mausoleum?"

"Yeah. I cannot image living anywhere else. Why don't you bring Mark too?"

"That sounds great. How does seven sound?"

"Seven is fine. I'll make sure the launch is waiting for you."

"Well that couldn't have worked out better if I planned it myself." Gia said as Nikolas hurried away. She had come to Port Charles specifically hoping to reconnect with Nikolas.

"I thought you did plan this. I mean isn't that why you forced me come to this backwater town."

"Of course it is. I just never expected it to happen so soon."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So how is your hand?" Elizabeth asked when Nikolas entered the playroom. Since she wasn't working much, she spent most of her time with the boys.

"Patrick said I broke two of my fingers and a bone in my hand. He wants me to wear this splint for awhile." Elizabeth smirked at Nikolas' admission causing him to smile. He knew she was not going to let him live this down any time soon. "Say it. We both know you want to."

"I told you so. Maybe now you'll be more careful on Rubicon."

"I'm always careful."

"Uh huh." Elizabeth said clearly not believing her husband. "I'm glad you're okay. When Alfred told me you were hurt..."

"Shhh." Nikolas said joining her on the sofa and pulled her into his arms. He needed to calm Elizabeth down before she stared to cry. Her moods swings wasn't one of the thing Nikolas enjoyed about this pregnancy. "I'm sorry I scared you."

"I know. I'm just a mess lately."

"I'm pretty sure it's allowed," he said kissing Elizabeth softly. A chorus of ewws kept the kiss from getting any deeper. The boys had nearly caught them several times over the last few months.

"Looks like we'll have to finish this later." Elizabeth said only pulling away slightly.

"I guess so. You'll never guess who I ran into today."

"Oh no. I know that look," she said shaking her head. Nikolas seemed to attract the most usual people. "You might as well just tell me who."

"Gia." Nikolas said having no idea what he was starting.

"Gia Campbell? Your ex? She's here in Port Charles?" Elizabeth said her voice getting slightly higher with each word. Her panic had gotten the attention of their three boys who immediately began to glare at him.

Having no idea how to accomplish that Nikolas took a deep breath and gently said, "I take it you're not happy."

"I don't know. I mean it's no secret Gia and I never got along but... How is she?"

"She seems happy I guess. I invited her to dinner tonight," he said instantly realizing he had just made things worse.

"Nikolas..."

"I can cancel if it makes you uncomfortable," he offered despite not understanding Elizabeth's sudden mood change. He simply chalked it up to pregnancy hormones.

"No. I'll be okay," she said brushing to the irrational jealousy thinking of Gia made her feel. Gia was Nikolas' friend is wasn't fair of her to act like this.

"Are you sure?"

"I think so."

Nikolas tucked a strand of hair behind Elizabeth's ear and wondered when she would ask someone to put her first. It was sobering to know the answer was probably never. He hated everyone who hated ever caused her to feel this way. "Liz seeing Gia it isn't a big deal for me especially not if makes you unhappy."

"How could I be unhappy? After all I am married to the most amazing man."

"I suppose that's true," he said allowing Elizabeth to change the subject briefly. "I'm not interested in her Elizabeth."

"I know. It's..."

"It's what?" he pressed happy to finally be getting somewhere.

"Ridicules. Can we please drop it?" she asked hiding her face in his chest.

"It's not ridiculous Elizabeth not if it makes you feel like this."

"Do you have any idea how much I love you?" she asked her voice so soft Nikolas could barely hear it over the boys.

"I love you too. And stop changing the subject."

"You caught me. Is Gia still pretty?"

"I suppose so.," he admitted after a moment. Then it hit him. "Oh Liz. Is that what this is about?"

"I told you it was stupid," she mumbled as Nikolas' arms tightened around her.

"Not stupid. I'm going to call Gia and cancel," he said trying to fish his cellphone out without moving Elizabeth.

"Don't. Tonight might actually be fun."


End file.
